priparafandomcom-20200223-history
SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord
SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord (SoLaMi♡SMILEチームサイリウムM) was first worn by Mirei Minami in Episode 13. This coord is from the brand Candy Alamode, and it is a Pop Type coord. The Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord, Fresh SoLaMi M Team Cyalume Coord and the SoLaMi♡SMILE Pop Coord are recolors of this coord. User Appearance Dress A white, pink check, and blue glittering split top with a white collar that has pom poms of pale fuchsia attached to it. On the side of the chest is a purple and pink check split bow with material of white, blue, and purple attached to the center. Each sleeve is white with a fuchsia scalloped-hem and a single fuchsia diamond chain of purple and cyan. Below the top layer of sleeve is a pink check lined with cyan. Lining the bottom of the shirt are small purple and white pom poms. The skirt is pink check with three splits of glittering material, one light fuchsia, one light blue, and one purple. It is lined in fuchsia, with the layer beneath being white with two purple lines, a layer of fuchsia, and a final layer of white pleat. On the back of the skirt is a huge, light blue glittering ribbon with multiple tails, giving it huge pom poms of blue, white, and pink. Shoes White boots with a thin fuchsia line going up the center to match the bottom of each boot. Three ribbons are attached to the strip in the middle, the bottom pink glitter with a purple dot center, a lavender glitter with a blue center, and a blue glitter with a fuchsia center. Attached to the top bow is a three-layer cravat, two being white, and one purple. On top of each bow is a pink check pattern to match the dress. Comes with white glittering stockings with diagonal lines of pink, purple, and blue. Accessory A big split bow that is white in the center, attached to a white and blue material. One side of the bow is glittering lavender, while the other is pink check. Game '''SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord '''is a Pop Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in 2014 2nd Live Collection. Trivia * Although this coord is part of the SoLaMi♡SMILE unit collection, they all have different brands. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 53611cc52048d4b254604df3984c9abca04c35a4 54b7a9cb8df0b.jpg Pripara Character SoLaMi SMILE.png Anime Screenshots 1SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 2SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 5SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 6SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 9SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 11SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 07.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 08.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.38.29 am.png Prad5-14141.jpg PriPara - 15 110 61.png PriPara - 15 110 60.png PriPara - 15 110 59.png PriPara - 15 110 58.png PriPara - 15 110 57.png PriPara - 15 110 56.png prad5-1548.jpg Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.50.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.50.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.50.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.49.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.49.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.49.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.49.06 PM.png 1429167891 1 27 e5164c8cfec5190905cc3c274bc625fb.jpg 1429167891 1 26 7cdb396c341b588ddbff5fc3ac85ec02.jpg Dreaming 25.jpg Dreaming 24.jpg Dreaming 23.jpg Dreaming 21.jpg Dreaming 18.jpg Dreaming 17.jpg Mirei change 4.jpg Mirei change 3.jpg Mirei change 2.jpg Arcade Game Art Dressing Pafe Coords.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.56.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-28 at 7.55.46 AM.png Category:Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Anime Category:Mirei Coord Category:2014 2nd Live Collection Category:Anime Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:Pop Coord Category:Unit Coord